30 slash
by ange de un cisme
Summary: On est peut être pas beaucoup mis en avant, mais je te comprends comme toi tu me comprends. slash Snevy
1. Compréhension

**Titre :** 30 slash

**Disclaimer :** Rien n'est à moi.

**Pairing :** Severus/Neville

**Rating :** PG

**Genre :** c'est gentil tout mimi shonen aï (ou quelque chose d'approximatif il n'y a pas de kissouille)

**Note :** ceci est un défi sur la communauté 30slashHP allez vous y inscrire

**Résumé :** On est peut-être pas un beaucoup mis en avant, mais je te comprends comme toi tu me comprends.

**Défi :** Un sourire de toi (num7)

**OoOoO **

* * *

**Compréhension**

Je crois bien que le jour où quelque chose changea fut celui de la grande victoire. Ou peut-être celui de la grande bataille, ou je me demande si ca ne serait pas plutôt celle de La grande commémoration.

Bref je trouvais ces propos très peu élogieux pour le nombre de personnes qui sont mortes au combat pour des milliers de raisons (qui seraient trop longue à réciter).

Mais les plus petites choses sont celles qui ont été passées à la trappe. Quand nous as-t-on rappelé le jour où Dean Thomas tomba dans une embuscade ? Ou le moment où la fin de la guerre était inaccessible, si loin et si proche que ne pouvait que tendre le bras pour l'attraper, mais que ce bras était si lourd que 1000 hommes n'aurait pu le soulever.

Je crois bien que CES moments ne seront jamais relatés. Un peu comme les idylles qui furent nées pendant cette sombre période.

Bien sur le mythique couple de Harry et Draco ne passera certainement pas inaperçu. Je vois déjà les gros titres :

" Notre sauveur au bras d'un mangemort repentant "

" Qu'il y a-t-il sous le couple Malfoy-Potter ? "

" Quel noir secret caché la famille Malfoy ? "

Ces vautours qui détruisent sans pitié les gens. Ils mettront quelques années avant que cette histoire se tasse. Et comme je le suppose, Harry n'attend que ce moment.

Mais je suis heureux de pouvoir enfin crier haut et fort que la guerre est finie. Mais avant de dire cela je devrais plutôt raconter l'histoire dans l'ordre.

C'était un peu confus, les morts et les disparus était dénombrés un peu trop ces jours-là. Chaque jour une missive noire apportée par un corbeau annonçait la perte d'un être cher. Parents, sœur, frère, tante, cousin… Tout le monde souffrait.

L'ambiance était morose. Assis à côté de moi il y avait Ron qui dès qu'il voyait un corbeau arrêtait sa fourchette en cours de route vers son gouffre sans faim qu'était son estomac. Cette scène aurait pu être tordante si seulement le but de cet action n'était pas la peur de découvrir le nom d'une victime d'un massacre.

Harry et Hermione lisaient de long en large la gazette du sorcier en quête de question auquel je ne savais pas grand-chose. Tous les matins c'était le rituel, macabre rituel dirons-nous mais c'était la routine au collège Poudlard.

Je dois dire que moi-même je n'étais pas au meilleur de ma forme. Quelques jours plus tôt j'avais appris que Sainte Mangouste avait été attaqué. Ne laissant presque aucun survivant. Et logiquement la section des cas à longues durée avait été détruite. Personne ne penserait à protéger des hommes aussi intelligent que des légumes.

A l'époque je trouvais ca plus que pitoyable, mais avec le recul de l'expérience et des années je compris que la défense s'était plus axée sur les personne pouvant un jour redevenir en état. Que leur cas n'était pas perdu. Et que les " légumes " avait été depuis longtemps classé sans changement dans l'avenir.

Donc moi-même avachi sur la table j'essayais de ne pas penser à tous les corbeaux qui voletait au-dessus vers le plafond empli de soleil.

La table des professeurs était elle aussi sinistre. Bien sur il y avait encore quelque rares élus qui à mon avis rien ne ferait changer. McGonagall avait son chignon tellement serré qu'on aurait dit presque une chinoise avec ses yeux tirés, Albus Dumbledore bien que un peu voûté avait toujours le regard pétillant et Severus Snape irrémédiablement austère et de mauvaise humeur.

C'était rassurant de savoir qu'on avait une routine, quelque chose de stable qui nous éclaterait pas à la figure comme un mince château de carte explosives, dont on ne sait jamais si elles vont nous éclater à la figure ou nous brûler les sourcils.

Donc comme je le disais les temps étaient sinistres. Chacun se battait, se jaugeait du regard, tout le monde était suspectés…Un peu comme un retour dans le passé pendant la première période de Voldemort au pouvoir.

Sauf que tous les regards étaient posés sur Dumbledore et Harry. J'étais dans un état d'angoisse mêlée à de l'indifférence. J'avais appris d'une manière comme une autre que mon destin aurait pu être lié à celui de Lord Voldemort comme l'était Harry. Ca m'avait jeter un froid inimaginable.

Jusque là je me voyais que comme un adolescent aussi normal que peuvent l'être un ado. J'admirais Harry pour les exploits qu'il affrontait pour la plupart seul, le jugement des sorciers qui pesait souvent sur lui, cette solitude qu'on sentait transpirer de ses pores. Mais penser que cette enfant qu'ils acclamaient, jetaient en pâture à la mort aurait pu être moi, m'horrifiait.

Et j'avais honte.

Honte de ne pas être à la hauteur de mes parents.

Honte de n'être pas digne de la maison Griffondor.

Quand la cloche des cours annonça qu'il était l'heure je me levais pour rejoindre les cours. Apathique le temps semblait bien fuyant, un peu comme si le monde accélérait que moi je traînais ne voulant pas grandir, changer.

Mais malheureusement le temps n'attends pas. Et je me suis retrouvé avec mes camarades devant la salle de potions.

Puis les Serpentards arrivèrent, jaugeant les rouges et or. C'était un peu marrant de voir Harry et Draco s'ignorant pour ne pas que les autres remarquent qu'ils se regardent fixement.

Je crois bien que j'ai été le premier à suspecter une romance sous ses deux-là. Je ne suis pas aussi intelligent que Hermione, aussi puissant que Harry, aussi beau que Ron, aussi amusant que Dean, aussi emporté que Seamus ; mais j'ai toujours regardé.

Là où certains ne voient que insultes blessantes chez le beau serpentard, moi je voyais solitude et horreur d'être seul.

J'ai eu toujours ce don de percevoir par les gestes et l'intonation de la voix, les émotions des personnes.

Mais s'il y avait une personne sur laquelle mon sixième sens fonctionnait à merveille, c'était bien la personne que je voulais éviter. Celui-là même qui ouvrit la porte de sa classe.

Il y avait quelque chose d'angoissant dans son regard. Une ombre et un vide aussi profond que le néant. Tout ca caché par une couche de cynisme et de remarques sarcastiques.

Je n'avais pas peur de lui, comme le pensait tout le monde, mais mon don ne supportait pas le mal qui l'habitait.

Il m'avait fallu bon nombre de recherches pour trouver le nom de mon don. J'étais un empathe. Une personne pouvant percevoir les sentiments.

A certains moments il était si précis que je me trouvais presque à la place de la personne qui éprouve ses sentiments. Je n'avais pas appris à maîtriser ce pouvoir. Je n'avais pas la force de résister à tous les sentiments, c'était comme une vague trop grande à surmonter.

C'était un des facteurs de ma solitude, ça et le fait que l'amitié m'avait tellement déçu dans mon enfance. Je pouvais sentir le moindre mensonge, sentiment de jalousie, de colère etc…

Donc devant cet homme froid et amer qu'était le professeur Snape je ne pouvais que courber l'échine et essayer d'endiguer toutes les ondes négatives. Mais devant la haine qu'il éprouvait devant les griffondors mes mains commencèrent à trembler.

Chaque geste était une torture car je savais qu'à un moment où un autre je ferais quelque chose qui me donnerait le droit d'avoir le courroux de mon professeur.

Puis je le sentis arriver derrière moi, il jeta un regard soupçonneux sur mon chaudron. J'entendis même son inspiration pour me combler de remarques toutes plus blessantes les unes que les autres.

Mais son inspiration resta bloquée devant la douleur fulgurante de son bras gauche, je sentis au plus profond de mes entrailles sa douleur, je restais tétanisé devant la brûlure. Il était trop près de moi, si seulement il y avait eu plus de place entre nous deux, peut-être aurais-je pu éviter ce qui arriva…ou peut-être ne voulais-je pas.

Ce qui découla de cet instant aurait pu changer le cours du temps.

Je geignis misérablement serrant mon bras, là où la douleur brûlait celle de Snape. Un peu plus loin j'entendis Harry criait. Et plus faiblement qu'au bras je ressentais la migraine.

Devant tant de douleur je ne pus que crier ouvrir les yeux en grand et m'évanouir. La seule chose que j'aperçus avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience fut le regard surpris de Snape.

L'air était chargé de médicament. Les murs blancs agressait mes yeux qui peinait à s'ouvrir.

Je détestais l'infirmerie comme bon nombre de personnes ayant eu un mauvais souvenir. Moi ca venait plutôt du fait que les blessures m'atteignaient, me rendant faible.

A des moments j'exécrais mon don plus qu'autre chose, plus que la guerre qui tuait, plus que la malchance qui me frappait.

Mais il faisait parti de moi, je ne pouvais lutter. La vague était trop puissante.

Un mouvement vers ma droite me fit tourner ma tête et j'aperçus le professeur Snape assis sur un fauteuil le regard dans le vide. Et quand son visage de marbre me transperça, je ne pus que frissonner encore une fois mal à l'aise.

" Heu…Bonjour " dis-je maladroitement

Je ne reçus que pour réponse un hochement de tête.

Il avait un drôle de regard un peu comme celui d'un acheteur vérifiant la marchandise. C'était très dérangeant.

" Je n'arrive pas à vous comprendre Mr Londubat. "

Je le regardais étonné, lui ne pas me comprendre ? Et moi que devais-je dire ?

" Je sais que vous n'avez pas peur de moi, mais je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt sur votre sentiment. "

C'était donc ca ! Je ne pouvais décemment pas me montrer à nu devant cet homme. Aussi triste et vide qu'il était.

" Comment se fait-il que votre bras vous ait fait souffrir en même temps que moi ? "

Prenant le peu de courage que j'avais en réserve je tentais une approche.

" Je…je l'ai sentis. "

" Ne vous fichez pas de moi Londubat. Vous ne pouvez sentir ce genre de chose, surtout pas ca. "

" Comment vous pouvez le savoir ? "

" Parce que vous n'êtes pas mangemorts que je sache. "

Je tremblais devant le ton impérieux et la douleur qu'il avait mis dans sa phrase. Je sentais son dégoût de lui-même d'être ce qu'il était, sa culpabilité, l'horreur. Comment les gens pouvaient-ils dire qu'il était un bâtard insensible ?

Puis tout se précipita. Je croisais son regard et je tombais dans une mare de sentiment, de pensée, d'images.

Tout s'entrechoquait, me baladant, me précipitant dans un monde de cauchemar.

" ASSEZ ! " dis-je en me tenant la tête.

" Assez " soufflais-je pour moi. " Arrêtez de vous torturer " ne puis-je m'empêcher de dire, ne pensant pas au conséquences de mes mots.

" Je ressens tout, je sais que vous n'y prenez pas de plaisir arrêtez d'y penser. C'est plus que je ne peux supporter. "

Je regardais partout sauf là où il y avait le professeur, abasourdi par mes mots.

" Qu'est-ce que vous dites ? " demanda-t-il éberlué.

Je refusais à dire mon secret, bien que ce n'a soit pas un. Mais c'était quelque chose d'intime.

" Vous pouvez sentir… "

" Oui. " je n'avais pas besoin d'entendre la suite.

Cet homme si fort m'avait touché la première fois que je l'avais vu. Il renfermait tellement de chose.

Bizarrement je ressentais sa joie d'être compris, d'être accepté. Il pouvait être si touchant quand il le voulait.

Puis aussi légère qu'une brise un sourire apparut sur ses traits figés. Un sourire de lui.

Mais un murmure dans ma tête me disait :

_Un sourire de toi._

Puis il se leva et partit. Quelque chose que j'avais compris et qu'il avait compris était suspendu entre nous. Une compréhension si fragile.

Avant que la porte ne claque je relevais ma tête pour apercevoir ses yeux noirs charbons. Son sourire y était, c'était la première fois que je le voyais.

Son geste m'avait redonné le courage.

Peut-être que ca aurait pu se passer autrement, peut-être que ce lien qui était entre nous aurait pu en rester là ?

Mais franchement quand je repense à 'maintenant' alors que je suis dans ses bras je ne regrette rien.

Peut-être qu'on est le couple le plus improbable, peut-être qu'on est discret mais personne n'aurait imaginé pour nous deux.

Même pas moi.

The end...

* * *

Gros bisous et j'espere que ca vous as plu ! dites-moi si c'est nul ou non.

Ange de un cisme


	2. Souvenirs

**Titre :** 30 slash

**Disclaimer :** Rien n'est à moi.

**Pairing :** Severus/Neville

**Rating :** PG-13

**Genre :** c'est gentil tout mimi shonen aï (ou quelque chose d'approximatif il n'y a pas de kissouille)

**Note :** ceci est un défi sur la communauté 30 slash HP allez vous y inscrire

**Résumé :** On est peut-être pas un beaucoup mis en avant, mais je te comprends comme toi tu me comprends.

**Défi :** Nostalgie (num19)

**OoOoO**

**Souvenirs **

L'esprit de noël imprégnait le château. Quelques petites fées voletaient un peu partout dans le parc. Les horribles armures chantaient leurs chants grinçants. Mais cette année il n'y avait pas de Peeves pour inventer la suite des trous de mémoires des armures.

Moi j'étais tout aussi joyeux. Je dorlotais tranquillement mes chères petites plantes. J'étais plus qu'heureux qu'on est pu rétablir les serres détruites. On m'avait donné carte blanche pour les reconstruire. Donc à l'ancien emplacement des trois serres, il y en avait cinq.

Mon petit Minbulus Mimbletonia avait poussé, grandis et devenu un homme (c'est une expression). Le jour où j'ai réussi à lui trouver une compagne fut très émouvant. Personne n'avait compris pourquoi j'étais si ému.

Je me promenais dans les couloirs, me retenant de gambader et de chanter avec les armures les comptines. Je me contentais juste de fredonner. Cela nuirait à ma réputation de gentil professeur. Si on commencait à raconter un peu partout que le professeur Londubat devenait fou je n'aurai plus aucune autorité.

Et surtout je voulais garder de la crédibilité face à face à mon collaborateur adoré. Depuis le mince petit sourire, je voulais absolument le dérider. Il était tellement plus beau comme ca. Dans le plus grand cas je pourrais lui faire un massage facial. Je me suis toujours demandé que si il ne souriait pas c'était parce qu'il avait peur d'avoir une crampe aux apophyses zygomatiques. Comme il m'est déjà arrivé et je comprendrais pourquoi il le craint.

Bon ca n'expliquait pas tous. Je me souviens aussi avoir fait des recherches à la bibliothèque sur toutes sortes de maladie parce que Severus était très pale, limite cireux. Mais j'ai été chassé de l'antre de Mme Pince par elle-même. Il me semble que c'était parce que j'avais fait tomber un livre…ou peut-être que c'était l'étagère. J'ai effacé ce souvenir traumatisant de ma mémoire : Mme Pince me postillonnant dessus.

Puis dans ma quête du savoir sur l'être Snapus, je me faisais un devoir de visiter son habitat naturel. Il m'a fallu plus d'un mois pour réussir à trouver ses appartements et son mot de passe. J'ai du pour cela presque soudoyer mimi geignarde et faire les taches les plus ingrates aux serpentards les plus manipulateurs. Et faut dire aussi qu'il ne voulait pas se retrouver mouillé dans mes combines qu'ils qualifiaient 'de plan aussi intelligent qu'un veracrasse'.

Mais j'avais enfin réuni toutes les données nécessaires pour y accéder. Il ne manquait plus que de demander à Harry de me prêter sa cape d'invisibilité.

Et donc un soir je me suis présentait à Harry.

« Harry tu peux me prêter ta cape ce soir ? »

Il se tourna vers moi surpris et gêner.

« Eh bien Neville tu sais j'en aurai besoin ce soir. Mais pourquoi tu en as besoin c'est peut-être plus urgent que moi. »

Ah, ce Harry, toujours aussi serviable.

« Bien sur c'est pour… »

Tout à coup, je m'arrêtais avant de faire une énorme gaffe, je n'allais quand même pas lui dire que j'allais espionner Severus. Je ne savais absolument pas quoi dire. Alors j'innovait.

« pour la reproduction des lapins-garous…Enfin non c'est pour attraper Rusard et lui faire un sale coup. »

Bien que cette idée soit meilleure que l'autre, je sentais venir un cataclysme.

« Il faudra absolument que tu prennes une photo. Attend je vais te chercher l'appareil photo. » dit un Harry surexcité par cette initiative.

Et il était parti le chercher. Moi je ne demandais que la cape. Maintenant il allait aussi faire une farce à Rusard en espérant qu'il ne m'attrape pas et ne m'étripe pas. Ce qui s'avérait mission impossible. Et surtout laisser une petite place pour la visite de l'appartement de l'objet étudié.

Je savais que cette quête serait périlleuse mais de là à braver un Rusard en furie ? C'est la question que je me posais pendant ma course-poursuite avec le concierge. Ca et comment je fais pour le semer. Autant dire pas facile. Je n'avais pas sa maîtrise du terrain mais heureusement la jeunesse aidait.

J'atteignis le domaine des serpentards : cachot froid, sombre et humide. Je préférais la grande tour chauffée et accueillante de griffondor. Bien sur il n'y a aucune comparaison.

Je pus enfin perdre Rusard dans une salle de classe abandonnée ou était-ce une salle de musculation. C'était très sale, impossible de me souvenir. Je repris aussi vite que je pus mon souffle, ce n'était pas tous les jours que je faisais un marathon la nuit coursait pas un Rusard fulminant, tout en étant excité à l'idée de voir le lieu d'habitat de mon professeur longtemps honni.

Puis presque lentement j'ouvris ma porte sur le couloir pour vérifier ce que je pensais. Et effectivement Rusard était parti et j'étais du bon côté des cachots.

Tout le monde s'est à peu près que chaque directeur de maison habite dans les parages de leur maisons respectives, mais ce que tout le monde ne savait pas c'était l'endroit exacte. A part bien sûr les quelques personnes ayant eu une sanction en bousculant leur professeur en sortant de leur appartement. Mais je suis sur que vous vous rendez compte que ce n'est pas à la portée de n'importe qui.

Et pendant ma recherche de l'endroit exacte ainsi que le mot de passe de l'appartement, je trouvai la personne parfaite pour cela. Mais malheureusement la personne qui est aussi la plus serpentarde que je connaisse. Et c'est pas peu dire. Draco Malfoy. Mais aussi curieusement que ca en l'air, je ne fus pas aussi maltraité que je le pensais pour avoir tout ce que je voulais. Oui bon faire ses devoirs pendant trois longs mois, n'est pas aussi simple que ca maintenant que j'y pense.

Après l'intersection de la sorcière Mayfair je devais prendre à droite, et continuait tout droit vers la tapisserie de Crabuck le baveux. Et ainsi un peu plus loin je devais arriver au bon tableau.

Quand j'avais demandé quel genre de tableau c'était à Malfoy je ne reçus qu'un clin d'œil. Ca m'a littéralement foutu les jetons.

Mais ce que je vis devant les yeux était au-delà de ce que je pensais. Secrètement j'entretenais des sentiments un peu plus compliqué que élève / professeur, mais j'avais sérieusement pensé à voir un mort agonisant, les yeux blancs. Certainement pas une petite fille comme dans Alice aux pays des merveilles, avec ce même décors luxuriant d'une campagne anglaise dans toute sa splendeur, avec ses jolies boucles blondes qui lui descendait plus bas que les épaules, ses jolies petites fossettes de petite fille maligne. Elle portait dans ses bras un petit chaton marron aux petits yeux larmoyants.

Je comprenais maintenant d'où venait le mot de passe maintenant. J'étais sidérer devant ce tableau, comment cet homme qui voulait paraître si froid pouvait avoir comme gardien une petite fille toute mignonne.

Je m'avançais et donna le mot de passe :

« Le chapelier fou. » murmurais-je.

La petite fille se tourna vers moi et me parla :

« Oh non, monsieur je ne veux plus avoir affaire à des personnes folles, je me le suis promise en me réveillant. »

Je me demandais ce qu'elle voulait vraiment dire. Je ne comprenais pas très bien le message.

« Comment ca, plus de personnes folles ? » lui demandais-je.

« Oh c'est juste que après le Dodo, le chatfoin, la reine qui voulait me décapiter, je n'en peux plus. Alors je vous prierais de ne pas appeler le c.h.a.p.e.l.i.e.r f.o.u. » répondit-elle avec une moue sur son adorable visage.

J'acquiesçait distraitement lui promettant de ne plus le faire. Je la trouvais très bizarre, puisque comment voulait-elle que je ne dise plus ce nom, alors que c'était le mot de passe !

Mais docilement le tableau pivota me dévoilant, enfin, ma quête. Ma première pensée que j'eus fut : c'est sobre. Chaque chose était à sa place, mais il n'y avait pas de surcharge dans la décoration. Pas d'abondant tableau, vase rempli de fleurs, de vieux meubles, de riches fenêtres. Non, plutôt une petite bibliothèque près de la cheminée, deux majestueux fauteuils aux dossiers haut et large, une petite table basse simple mais solide. Une ambiance feutrée, secrète apportant la richesse du calme pour aider à la concentration, quelque chose de léger et de souple. C'était assez indéfinissable pour moi. Cette pièce était le monde de Severus, j'arrivais à lire en lui, mais ce lieu était…volatile, oui le mot que je cherchais. Un peu comme ses potions dangereuses et impalpable qu'il préparait à longueur de temps.

Mais avant d'approfondir un peu plus mon inspection j'entendis un bruit, qui venait tout droit d'un des fauteuils près du feu. Un de ceux haut et large. Je pris soudainement peur, puis je me rappelais que j'avais la cape, alors en un éclair je la revêtis chaleureusement remerciant mille fois Harry de me l'avoir prêter.

Puis je vis une main posait sur l'accoudoir tenant un verre d'alcool rempli. Elle s'amusait à faire tourner le liquide en un petit tourbillon de couleur ambré, qui tournait, qui tournait…

Je savais, tout en espérant, qui était la personne qui était assise dans ce fauteuil et buvait. Mon cœur s'emballa frénétiquement, je triturais mes mains moites, un fourmillement tout doux naquit au fond de mes entrailles. Tout mon être ressentait sa présence. Mon 'don' s'activa comme toujours quand il était près de moi. Je ressentais sa peine, sa solitude et son bien-être. Bien-être d'être installé dans cet endroit qui était calme pour lui, synonyme d'aucune douleur.

Et c'est machinalement que mes jambes avancèrent d'elle-même, il me fallait le voir. Et quand je le vis, le regard dans les flammes dansantes le verre aux lèvres, je sus que je chavirais devant ce sentiment précoce en moi.

Mais tout cela c'était il y a bien longtemps. Depuis de l'eau est passé sous les ponts, des erreurs, des choix ont été fait. Des vies défaites, ainsi que l'espoir qui revint.

J'avais passé ma vie avec Severus jusqu'au bout de ce qu'on pouvait, et en ce matin froid j'avais une brusque nostalgie me rappelant de moi à Poudlard, à la conquête de Severus.

Ah, que c'était bien le bon vieux temps.

…

A suivre

**§§§**

J'ai remarqué à mon plus grand malheur que bon nombre de personne lisait mes fics et les enregistrai en tant que favoris ou alert, et j'aimerais vraiment que toutes ces personne au moins le tiers poste au moins une review. Et je peux vous assurer que ca motiverait beaucoup. Parce que franchement ce début est commencé pfouii depuis belle lurette et que je l'aurai achevé un peu plus vite dans d'autres situations.

L'ensemble est assez démoralisant.

Donc je vous lance un appel à tous ceux qui me lise. Je sais qu'il y a parmis vous des auteurs, et je vous demande de me mettre à ma place, ne voudriez vous pas recevoir des reviews du nombre de personnes qui lise votre chapitre ? Je mets un point d'honneur à mettre une review à chaque fin de dernier chapitre de fic que je lis. Avec une remarque sur combien j'avais aimé et ce qu'il manquait pour avoir ce petit plus que l'auteur aurait pu atteindre.

Alors s'il vous plait essayez de me comprendre. Je sais aussi que chacun à droit ou non de ne pas laisser de review, c'est votre plus strict droit, mais comment voulez-vous qu'on progresse ! Car je dois bien avouer que nous sommes pas des écrivains de haut talent et qu'il nous faudrait nous améliorer ! Donc j'en appel à votre bon sens !

Merci d'avoir lu mon speech ennuyant mais mince pour une fois dans ma vie d'auteur il fallait que je le dise comme le dise aux moins une fois chaque auteur.

Sincèrement

Ange de un cisme


	3. Ecoutesmoi, cause toujours

**Titre :** 30 slash

**Disclaimer :** Rien n'est à moi.

**Pairing :** Severus/Neville

**Rating :** PG-13

**Genre :** c'est gentil tout mimi shonen aï (ou quelque chose d'approximatif il n'y a pas de kissouille)

**Note :** ceci est un défi sur la communauté 30 slash HP allez vous y inscrire tenu par Zoomalfoy

**Résumé :** On est peut-être pas un beaucoup mis en avant, mais je te comprends comme toi tu me comprends.

**Résumé approfondie :** ce qui découle quand on parle trop.

**Défi :** Nostalgie (num 3 et 1)

**OoOoO**

**Reviews : **

**Cyrano :** Je tiens à m'excuser des incohérences de mon deuxième One Shot. En fait je l'avais commencé en cours et je l'ai retapé en l'ordinateur et j'ai continué. Promis je le corrigerai aussi tôt que possible (quand j'aurais le courage ). Pour ta première question que j'en disais pas assez ou trop, il faut prendre en compte le premier One Shot ! C'est un peu une histoire en One Shot. Mais là aussi j'essairai de faire un détour pour expliquer ! Sinon j'ai beaucoup aimé ta review ! J'ai passé un bon moment ! Eh non ca m'etonnerai que je fasse "Les feux de Poudlard" ce n'est pas mon style.Pourrais-tu mettre ton e-mail la prochaine pour que je puissete répondre directement?

Bisous !

* * *

**Notes : **J'avais vraiment pas d'inspiration et il me fallait écrire quelque chose si je ne voulais pas être rejeté de la communauté. Alors c'est très rapide et simple. On m'a dit que c'était marrant. Je n'est pas d'avis propre. Donc voilà, presque je ne devrais pas le publier mais comme je l'ai mis dans la communauté je le mets ici ! Bisous et bonne lecture

**AVERTISSEMENT : IL Y A DEUX THEMES ! DONC DEUX MINIS OS ! **

* * *

**Ecoutes-moi**

C'était comme un bourdonnement incessant. Un mal de tête affreux grimpait insidieusement en lui, réduisant de beaucoup ses capacités mentale et l'empêchant de penser.

Depuis quand ce grand timide avait-il une tchatche pouvant assommer un dragon ? pensa-t-il.

Puis dans sa tirade Neville s'arrêta, enfin, pour reprendre de plus belle et encore plus vite.

Et ca continuait, et continuait…

Alors Neville remarqua que Severus ne l'écoutait pas, et renfrogné il luiordonna :

« Ecoutes-moi ! »

**§§§**

**§§§**

**Cause toujours (suite)**

« Ecoutes-moi ! »

Irrité Severus le regarda avec un regard noir.

« Comment ça écoutes-moi , dit-il, je suis en train de corriger une volée de contrôle d'une classe d'ignare. Alors j'ai besoin de silence. Donc tu ferais mieux de te taire où sinon je change de mot de passe et tu passes la nuit dans le couloir ! »

Neville se leva aussi dignement que possible et se dirigea vers la porte du couloir.

« Bon, comme une certaine personne que je ne citerai pas ne veut pas écouter ma glorieuse victoire aux échecs contre Ron, je m'en vais aller voir des personnes mal luné. »

En fermant la porte il entendit Severus marmonnait :

« Cause toujours ! »

The end ...

**§§§**

* * *

Voilà c'est ridiculement court ! J'en ai même honte ! 

**NOTE :** Je vous demanderai s'il vous plait de mettre votre e-mail pour que je puisse répondre directement ! Sinon je penserai que vous ne souhaitez pas de réponse. Je ne voudrais pas qu'on ferme mon compte. Alors j'en appelle à vous ! Bisous

Merci de m'avoir lu

* * *

Ange de un cisme

* * *


End file.
